


Playlist

by Lochinvar



Series: Hobo and Karma [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bunker Fluff, Classical Music, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Gospel Music, Heaven, Mark of Cain, One Shot, Protection, Protection Magic, Protective Sam Winchester, Slice of Life, Soundtracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/pseuds/Lochinvar
Summary: Every individual soul is built upon celestial vibrations: the heartbeat and breath of the universe. Homo sapiens, without resorting to magic, can tap into that power source through music.





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Artful Universe: The Cosmic Source of Human Creativity  by John D. Barrow
> 
> Another strategy to deal with the Mark, before the heroes knew what it was.
> 
> [Light editing December 2, 2017]

Dean was the world’s snobbiest music lover and made fun of what he called “Dead European White Guys in Wigs”. However, during the time of the Mark, he reluctantly let his brother and Angel ward the bunker with sacred music.

Castiel consulted with celestial experts to create two playlists to mitigate some of the worse effects of the Mark: one for night and one for day. Played softly in the hallways.

Some of the music was created by Angels in human vessels–you know Who–but most was written and performed by inspired humans.

For the night track Sam edited out the more sophisticated suggestions and picked easy-listening, classical-romantic lite tracks, which filled the bunker with soft beauty.

From dusk until dawn, the musical equivalent of night lights.

Bach, Haydn, Brahms, Dvorak, Mendelssohn, Sibelius, Smetana, Enescu, Elgar, Vaughn Williams, Copeland, and Gershwin. Composers who spoke to Dean and Sam’s heritage: one facet of humanity as interpreted by North Americans and Europeans of recent centuries, with influences from the Moorish Empire and the African and South American continents. Mostly those composers steeped in the folk culture of their homelands.

But the Bunker’s sound track during the day was not limited to Men in Wigs and their ilk.

Dean was pleasantly surprised at who Heaven deemed heavy hitters, including a bevy of gospel singers, dead and alive, starting, of course, with luminaries like Mahalia, Aretha, Sam Cooke, Whitney, Elvis, Diana Ross, and Dolly Parton. He liked the manly man songs opera tenor Leonard Warren sang, an angelic fave, and wished Paul Robeson was still alive, once he learned his story. Thought the Mark would not have wanted to mess with Robeson.

And anything joyful from the Impala's stash of tapes. Anything that made Dean smile.

Just like Heaven, said Castiel.

The music helped, a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing; rely on the kindness of strangers.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated - thank you.
> 
> This started as a scene that turned out not to belong where it was, so I dug it up, repotted it, and waited for the right time and place to transplant it. 
> 
> Those times I have been hospitalized I have put together a soundtrack to help with the healing, a mix of classical, gospel, and antique rock. Pretty much what Heaven suggested for the Bunker.
> 
> Imagine that Heaven's own playlist is eclectic.


End file.
